Some ZamxJango Shorts
by Pasha Pasha
Summary: An experiment my friend showed me where you write about a certain pairing or fandom while listening to a song. Once the song is over, you can't write anymore and you aren't allowed to change the plot or dialogue. ZamxJango obviously. R&R appreciated.
1. Sing for Absolution

**Sing For Absolution by Muse**

Zam was there when Jango died. She had watched, as the lightsaber had swept towards him in a lethal arc, slicing through the flesh and bone of his neck with the ease of a fist through air. She had seen his decapitated corpse fall to its knees as if in prayer before collapsing to the sandy ground, now nothing more than an inanimate object, lifeless and still. Her eyes lingered on the body for a moment before snapping up to the arena stands. She saw Boba looking down at his father's body, his face a study in horror and shock. Perhaps she should have felt satisfaction at Jango's demise, some little comfort in knowing her murderer had met his end, but looking from his quickly materializing ghost to the stricken little boy in the stands, the only thing she felt was grief. Jango's spirit had completely emerged from his body now, a dark, scarred specter. He looked straight at her and the last thing he said before they both faded into oblivion was, "I'm sorry."


	2. Sheen

**Sheen by The Low Life**

"_A bounty hunter's life is free of attachments. No friends, no enemies. Only allies and adversaries."_

That was supposed to be the rule, Jango told himself. Friends were dangerous. They could lie to you, manipulate you, betray you. In many ways, they were more dangerous to have than enemies. It was ironic, really. '_Zam's betrayed me before' _Jango thought, '_She'd have no trouble doing it again.'_

'_But that had been a mistake,'_ the more optimistic part of him thought, _'She was scared. It wasn't her fault she couldn't think clearly.'_

'_You don't even know if she even cares about you. For all you know, she's already forgotten about you.' _His predominant negative side interrupted.

His finger hovered over the keypad of the comlink for a few more moments, before his indecision finally wore out. A few punched numbers later, he began, "Zam, it's Jango…"


	3. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape by We Are Scientists**

Jango wouldn't call himself paranoid. More like cautious. Of course, he had a right to be suspicious. He hadn't really had a friend in years and the ones he had so many years ago had either betrayed him or died. So it was perfectly natural to be wary when somebody who had threatened to kill him less than a week ago was now starting to act friendly. Overly friendly in fact. He never remembered being quite this lucky.


	4. Home for the Holidays

**Home for the Holidays by Gentleman Auction House**

"Zam…?"

"What?" Zam's face was split into a grin. He looked incredulously from her red and green attire to her pointed ears and elfin face to the sleigh bells around her wrists, "Why?" he simply asked.

"Why not?" was her response.

"We don't even celebrate Christmas."

"Well, we do now!" Zam said, gesturing grandiosely at Jango's apartment, which had been decked in evergreen plants and red ribbon. Jango could only stare at the shape shifter in disbelief. She glanced above them and smirked, "Oh look, mistletoe…"


	5. All the Same

**All the Same by Sick Puppies**

"Zam, this really isn't a good idea-"

"Shut up, I've heard this one before."

"This isn't a joke. If we keep seeing each other as… friends… it will only make it more difficult when one of us-"

"I told you, I've heard this before. You're going to tell me that we can't be 'friends' anymore because of some misplaced sense of honor or-"

"This isn't about honor!" Jango snapped. Zam looked at him, surprised. He knew she rarely ever saw him become agitated like this, "We can't care for each other and be rivals at the same time. One of us is going to get hurt." He sighed, "And I really don't want it to be you."

"Well," Zam said, locking eyes with him, "I was always a risk taker."


	6. Down

**Down by Blink-182**

Jango looked out onto the rain-pelted platform below. From where he was, he could see Zam and Boba slipping around on the slick metal base, both struggling to keep their balance and laughing when they failed.


	7. Black Dog

**Black Dog by Led Zeppelin**

Zam looked in the mirror, grinning impishly at herself. She was the image of beauty. Well, human beauty at least. She wasn't in her normal human form, which was supposedly quite attractive in itself, but instead, she was in a shockingly pretty human form, blue-green eyes, blonde hair, unnaturally fit body. Giggling to herself, she walked out onto the hangar where she and Jango were supposed to meet. "Hey Jango…"


	8. Cyanide

**Cyanide by Metallica**

Zam crept through the halls of the warehouse, blasters drawn.

"Zam, hold your position. There are guards approaching you from your 6th. I'll take care of them." Jango's voice crackled quietly from her comlink. Zam saw rapid, fractured shadows and heard the sound of a blaster firing, followed by a series of heavy thuds.

"Your clear. Move along." The voice from the comlink said, calm as ever. Zam continued through the warehouse. The place had been crawling with guards earlier. Most of them were dead now, thanks to good team coordination and a few well-timed shots. Zam and Jango may have not always been serious when they were between jobs but when they did pair up for missions they were all business. And as both of them knew, they were in the business of death.


	9. Our Life is Not a Movie or Maybe

**Our Life is Not a Movie or Maybe by Okkervil River**

"Good morning, Jango." Zam yawned as she walked out into the room the Fetts used as a dining area and kitchen, "I had the weirdest dream last night."

Jango nodded absently, "Shoot." He muttered.

Zam looked up at the ceiling, recalling the blurry events, "I dreamed that we were all just characters in a movie. I think you and I were supposed to be villains. It was strange. The movie was centered around these Jedi and one of them was in love, which of course, isn't allowed. So a lot of really weird stuff happened. I think you killed me at one point. And then the Jedi chased you to Geonosis and you were killed. Actually, now that I think about it, it was more of a nightmare."

Jango chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I highly doubt that any of that is going to happen."


	10. Everlong

**Everlong by The Foo Fighters**

Jango slammed his fist against the reinforced hull of Slave I. How could he have been so stupid? "I should've gone for the Jedi…" He muttered angrily to himself. He drove his fist into the hull again. He had finally found had what he had been robbed of when he was a child. He had finally found a family. He had found somebody who he had cared for and who wanted to help him be happy and he had destroyed everything in a moment of mistrust. Each time he thought he had suppressed it, his old self always came back to haunt him. He hadn't needed to kill Zam. He knew that now, but what did it matter? She was dead. He had killed her. This was why a bounty hunter had to be free of attachments, Jango knew and had always known, When you worked in the business of death, it was inevitable that people around you would be put in danger. Death didn't care what you thought of the person or how much or little you cared for them. In the end it always won.


End file.
